The Life, The Dream
by Magnum2019
Summary: Finn McMissile, a new agent with an experienced partner comes across a filly with a tragic past, and she only seems to trust Finn. Will this new filly compromise missions, or help in the end?
1. Beginnings

**A/N: NEW STORRRRYYYY!!! This one is, as you may have guessed, about Finn and Holley. The update schedule will be similar to 'A Little at a Time' but it will vary as school has started again. But it will be between 4 and 7 days for every update. I will try for four, or five, but the latest it will be is seven. I promise. **

**So, this is how Finn and Holley became partners and how their relationship developed. The timeline is my own, has nothing to do with the movie. And in my AU, Finn is incredibly young but has a very good skill set for his job. Holley is only a little bit younger, but still has qualifications to be an amazing spy. **

**... you'll understand later. Anywho, here's the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters. They belong to Disney/Pixar. **

Finn had always wanted to be a spy.

Ever since he was young and had first watched a spy movie, he'd been obsessed. He and his friends, mostly Leland and Siddeley, would spend most of their time playing and pretending to be master spies. Fight bad guys and saving the day one mission at a time.

When they were around ten months old, the three had enrolled in a training achedmy for aspiring spies. They'd been accepted into it, and the training had begun when they turned a year old.

It had been rigorous. It tested their physical and mental abilities, pushed them to do their best and more. They quickly built muscle, their endurance and stamina grew, as their body did.

After two years of the most severe training he'd ever gone through, he'd finally applied to C.H.R.O.M.E. along with Siddeley and Leland, of course. They waited for three long months, before getting the letter than told them they had been accepted.

Of course, they'd rushed to tell their parents and other family members. Moms had been worried, dads proud, and Siddeley's many siblings had been both worried and proud.

They'd immediately rushed to the headquarters, surprisingly not far from where they lived in London. It was well hidden though, where nobody would expect it to be - right in the middle of the city, disguised as an old, three story house.

And upon entrance, it was a big contrast from the outside. It was bright, with white tile floors and grey walls, with lighter grey office walls and doors.

All three were to busy looking around, and didn't notice who was coming up behind them until a voice spoke from beside Finn.

"New recruits?"

Finn startled sideways, gathering himself quickly and rounding on the horse, pinning his ears and baring his teeth. Just as quickly as he had startled, he simmered down. He stood straight, pricking his ears towards the stallion, who simply smiled.

"Nice reflexes. Names Cody Wilson, been an agent for four and a half years."

Finn looked him over, studying him. The grey stallion was a tad bit shorter than him, but not by much. His ears were rounded on the top, unlike Finn's, whose ears had a sharper edge to them. He was skinny, but with muscle from years of work.

"Finn McMissile. These are my friends, Leland Turbo and Siddeley Lyons."

"Nice to meet you all! Come on, I'll show you to the boss."

With that Cody turned around, trotting down a hallway towards what Finn assumed was the directors office. A bit hesitant, he moved forward after him.

He passed a lot on his way there. He picked up a lot of new smells, horses, humans, and objects alike. The one thing he paid most attention to was the indoor arena: Sand as ground instead of tile, and quite a few people and horses in there. The place was _huge_.

He hadn't realized he'd stopped to stare until he heard Leland calling for him. He took one last glance into the room before trotting off after the group.

When they reached the office, Finn could hear two voices. He could easily pick out what they were saying.

"Are you sure you want to work with a stallion? They're unpredictable."

"Your a stallion!"

"I'm speaking from experience, Ethan. I just want you to be safe. And with this one in particular? He's fresh from the academy, no experience in the field! He's never even been ridden, and-"

"Look, from the training videos you've sent me, the confirmation pics, and the list of things this stallion knows, I'm pretty sure I'll come to like him. Before you say anything, yes I know he's only three and yes I know his breed is known to be high strung, hot headed and difficult. But, that's what makes a good field agent!"

"Ethan, you've _never _worked with a stallion before! The last two have been geldings!"

"I know that. I loved them, and their deaths hurt me. But they hadn't been aggressive enough, that's why they got shot and killed. They weren't aggressive on the field and sometimes hesitated to go into the line of fire. From what Blake and Josh say, Rod and Cody have never hesitated with anything, and both of them are stallions! I'm experienced enough to work with one, don't you think?"

Ethan, Finn recognized the name. He was a highly respected human agent in C.H.R.O.M.E., working there for around 18 years. His recent equine partner - a thirteen year old gelding - had passed away on a mission. It was a very young age to die, and he remembered being told that his very first partner, another horse named Harley, had been shot when he was only five. Tragic, yes, and it stopped Ethan from choosing another partner for two years.

From what he was hearing, it sounded as if Ethan was getting a new partner.

After a few minutes of silence he heard the first voice speak again, "Fine. But if he turns out to be to much for you to handle, I'm switching you back to another gelding. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

The door to the office suddenly swung open, making Siddeley and Cody take a few steps back. Finn's and Leland's ears pricked.

Ethan stepped out of the room, and seeing Cody first he stopped and smiled. "Well hello you. How're you doin?"

"I'm good. Just showing the newest recruits around," Cody tilted his head behind him a bit as another horse stepped out. Finn instantly recognized him as the head of C.H.R.O.M.E. just as Ethan met his gaze.

Finn took a step back and arched his neck a little as Ethan's grey eyes went wide. "Finn McMissile. Well I'll be darned."

Ethan took a few step closer as the director called to him again, "Careful."

Finn's ears flicked back and forth as he approached, his hand out stretched. "Hey you. Been hoping to meet you for a while now."

Finn kept his neck arched, but moved his nose away from his neck a bit.

"See Mason, he ain't doing anything."

"Yet," he heard a quiet mutter, than the director smiled. "Welcome to Headquarter boys. Turbo, Lyons, please follow Cody to the auditorium where you will meet your human partners and other agents. McMissile, Ethan, please, in my office."

**A/N: And that's a wrap for chapter 1! What do ya'll think so far? And Ethan is American, if you couldn't tell XD While Mason is British. He's the director of CHROME.**

**If anything is confusing right now, hopefully I'll be able to clear it up soon. And sorry if anything feels rushed. The next chapter should be out soon, it's almost the weekend so I can actually write lol. And also, the story title is like, completely random as I have no ability to name things. So this is what it is for now, it might change later. If anyone has any ideas feel free to tell me. **


	2. Practice

**A/N: Next chapter! Promised a good friend that this would be up today, and I don't break promises so here it is! Hope ya'll enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters - they belong to Disney/Pixar.**

Finn didn't know what to expect when he was asked to go into the office, but he wouldn't ever guess he was being chosen to be _Ethan's_ partner.

When he'd enetered, Mason turned to him and smiled again. "Ethan has been interested in you as a partner for a while. He was waiting for you to come here before making a final decision. His decision will be based on _you, _your confirmation and attitude in particular. I'll let him take over."

Ethan nodded to Mason, and turned back to Finn. "Both of my past partners have been geldings. They had fight in them, but not enough. They hesitated running into the line of fire, or near fire in general. They didn't like to fight anyone, and had to be taught how to fight and when to flee. However, I don't think a young stallion like yourself would do that. I don't have anything against them, or geldings. I just would like to try something different."

Finn tilted his head a bit, still too shocked to say much of anything. Thankfully he didn't have to.

"Mason, What has he been taught again?"

"They've all been taught to accept a bridle and saddle. They've been taught not to startle at the sound of gunfire and not to run away from strange or loud noises, as well as do whatever their partner says to do. They've been taught to stand and wait if their partner is away, unless they know their dead, and they've been taught to signal if their partner is hurt and no one is around. They've learned how to jump properly, do sharp turns as fast as they can go, and do some dressage movements," Mason paused, shooting Finn a quick smile, "Finn graduated top of his class."

Ethan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back a bit to get a better look at Finn. "A bit taller than my last two, isn't he. How tall? How much does he weigh? Akhal Teke I presume?"

"Correct. At the moment he's 19.1 hands, should get to about 20 something by the time he's done growing. And right now he weighs close to 950 pounds."

Ethan nodded, walking towards him. "Not as muscled as I'd like to see, but he can build that up overtime."

He circled around Finn, and Finn kept an ear flicked back at him as he went around, never moving from his position.

"Thick neck, muscled hindquarters. That's always a good sign. Very slim in the flank, another good sign. Can see his ribs just a bit, that's ok though." Ethan moved around behind him. "Steady when someone's behind him, that's good."

Finn felt a hand on his flank, and only flicked an ear back. "Didn't even flinch. And Mason, he isn't trying to kick or anything."

Mason didn't respond, but Finn could see a quick flash of what looked like frustration through the directors eyes. It was gone as quick as it came, but it made Finn curious. However he couldn't ponder it for long, as Ethan came to stand in front of him.

He dropped his head, bringing it to Ethan's level. He pricked his ears as Ethan placed the palm of his hand on his nose. "I think you and I will work quite well together."

"The arena isn't full, if you'd like to ride."

Ethan whipped around to face Mason, Finn only reacted by lifting his face a bit to avoid being hit in the face by Ethan's shoulder. "You serious? We can be a team?"

"I don't see why not. Just be careful, and I'm coming to watch."

Ethan grinned, and Finn inwardly half balked. Forget the shock he felt earlier, it was ten times as much now.

He was being partnered up with _the Ethan Taylor of C.H.R.O.M.E. _

Without warning Ethan turned and began walking outside of the office, towards the indoor arena. He wasn't being told to follow, he didn't have a halter or a lead, and by the look on Mason's face, it was a 'test' to see if he'd follow Ethan without having to be told.

He whirled around, trotting after him. Ethan took him to the arena, telling him to wait by the door to go in. He did as told.

Ethan came back with tack, and Mason. Without a word between any of them, Ethan put the tack down and threw the saddle pad on him, then the saddle. Tightening the girth, Mason half expected Finn to pin his ears or throw his head around. He did neither, but stood relaxed and calm. Finn put his head down, opening his mouth for the bit and waiting for Ethan to slide the bridle over his ears.

The saddle was English, as was the bridle. Both were black, while the saddle pad was a dark, almost navy blue. Ethan threw the reins over his head, and even with how tall he was, had no problem getting on.

Finn waited for the cue to go before walking into the arena. He arched his neck, like he'd been taught to at the academy. When he felt the slightest touch from Ethan, he moved forward.

Ethan directed him to his right, and moved him over to the wall.

"Very soft mouth, and I don't even need to push him over. He just... knows what I'm going to ask before I ask it."

"Well that's good."

They went around once at a walk before Ethan asked for a trot. Finn obeyed, extending his forelegs a bit to make it a smoother ride for Ethan. With quiet hands, Ethan guided him in a very small circle. Finn bent his body, exactly what Ethan wanted.

"He bends perfectly."

Another lap at a trot, then Ethan asked for a canter. Finn easily picked up the left lead, almost without being asked. The entire time, he kept his head almost to his neck without overflexing.

"Hey Mason, can you please set up a couple jumps?"

"How high?"

"Four foot. Have a feeling this guy is gonna go way over I though."

Ethan brought Finn down the middle of the arena. Right before Finn hit the wall, Ethan asked for a lead change. Finn effortlessly switched leads, changing direction and circling to his right.

He felt Ethan apply leg pressure to his left side. He didn't know this cue. Finn thought for a moment, remembering the side pass had the same pressure. Did he want him to move to the right at a canter?

He decided that was what he was going to do, and moved to the right.

"Hey Mason, did they learn the canter half pass?"

Mason looked up from where he was setting the first pole up, getting help from one of the human trainers.

"No, they didn't. Did you just teach him that?"

"I think so. Either that or he already knew how to do it."

"I never learned how to do that," Finn gave them both an answer as he was allowed to walk for a moment.

Ethan patted his neck, "Usin' your head? I like that. Some of the younger horses don't like to do that, and freak out when someone asks for something new."

Finn blew through his nostrils, but lifted his head and pricked his ears towards the jumps that were being set up. "Like jumping?"

Finn responded by giving a small lift of his hind end. Not anything much, but enough to let Ethan know that he enjoyed it.

Ethan collected the reins, and asked for a canter. Eager, Finn picked up a canter easily, his ears pricking. Ethan set him up straight for the jump, aiming for the middle. Finn could feel Ethan tense, preparing himself for the jump. His stride shorten a bit as he came up to it, counting down the strides in his head.

When he reached one, he tucked his forelegs against his chest, the bottom of his hooves touching his elbows. His head stretching out, pushing off his hindquarters with little power. Just enough to get over the jump.

He felt Ethan's body move with his as he flew over the jump, a lot higher than what was necessary.

When he landed, he stayed at his canter, lifting his hindquarters off the ground in a small crow hop. He hadn't jumped in a while.

Ethan chuckled, turning his head a bit to head back to Mason. "He's a jumper all right. I think him and I will be good together. Just have to test with Fire, and gunshots."

"We're doing some training with the newer recruits and their riders on Saturday, seeing how well they do with gunshots individually, if you wanted to be a part of that?"

Ethan nodded as Finn halted a couple feet away from Mason, flicking his ears. "Anything with fire?"

"Sunday."

Patting Finn's neck, Ethan replied, "We'll go to both."

**A/N: So, how's everyone like the second chapter?**


	3. Shots

**A/N: And guess who's back?! ****ME! Ha. **

**I have a feeling that this story is going to be _really _long. Like... more than A Little at a Time. By far... I'm not even kidding, I have a lot planned for this story!! And I'm excited to see what you all have to think about it! **

**And they are big plans... plot TWISTS**

**I HAVE SAID TO MUCH!!!!! ... Anyway story time! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters, Disney/Pixar does. **

In the three days leading up to the weekend, Finn learned quite a few new things. Each day he practiced something new until he got it, which normally only took him a couple hours, tops.

Ethan taught him, first the extended trot. Nothing really needed in the field, but useful if they ever wanted to compete in their free time. Second, he was taught how to run, or jump, up stairs. That had been eventful, and more than once he'd almost fallen. But he got the hang of it.

Ethan managed to teach him how to lay down on command, which went against all of his instincts and training. Ethan had been so proud of himself when Finn laid down on cue that he'd actually called Mason to come watch. The older stallion had only chuckled.

Finn had always had a soft mouth, but, Ethan taught him to be even softer. This was one of the major things he'd taught him over the three days.

He taught him how to go from a full run to a dead stop with the pull of a finger, barely noticeable and barely able to be felt. But, Finn's trainer at the academy - Ethan had gotten in touch with her - had said Finn had the softest mouth out of everyone she'd ever trained.

Ethan hadn't believed her until he started only needing to move his leg or touch him - _barely_ touch him - to get a huge reaction.

He'd taught Finn to listen to the touch of a finger that most men and horses would go without noticing. He'd taught Finn to whirl around and take off at a dead run with a light touch of a heal. Taught him how to slide to a stop with the slightest shift of his weight backwards. Taught him to back up, and back up fast, with the lightest pressure on his mouth.

None of his past partners had been able to do that.

On Saturday, he'd gotten Finn tacked up. All morning Ethan had prepared to get flung from the saddle if Finn spooked away from the sound of the bullets. He fully expected him to rear, to buck, to run away, just like his past partners had. And he'd fallen off each time.

However he would've never expected how Finn reacted.

When they arrived in the indoor arena, where they'd be doing the gunshot simulator, Finn's head flung up. His ears pricked, nostrils flaring and muscles tense.

Ethan decided it was a good time to check his girth, tightening it before jumping onto the stallions back.

Finn trotted a tight circle, Ethan allowing him while trying to calm him. He knew what was happening, to some extent.

"Eeeaaassssyyyyy," he found drawing out the word usually helped calm his horse down faster, it worked with Finn.

Once the young stallion was settled, walking around the rail like he normally did, Ethan nodded to the person in control of the simulator. The person was supposed to be hidden, but Ethan had no doubt that Finn knew he was there.

The man nodded back, and leaned over to start the simulator.

Almost immediately, a gunshot was heard. Ethan had fully expected Finn to rear, but he just halted, looking around with ears pricked and muscles tense.

Ethan waited for the explosion of bucks as another gunshot rang through the room. However, Finn just moved his hindquarters a bit, looking behind and around him.

Two more gunshots, then the sound of an semi automatic began to fire around them. Finn barely moved, only arched his neck and stood in place, mouthing the bit. He flicked his ears behind him, waiting for a cue apparently.

Once again he nodded to the person, and the gunshots stopped.

"He hardly got antsy!! I say he's the calmest around here!" The shooter called to him, and Ethan grinned.

"Yeah, lucky to be working with him. So far he's proved to be one of the calmest yet unpredictable horse I've worked with."

"Well you've got a good one, keep him."

Ethan leaned down to pat Finn's neck, walking him out of the arena, "I will."

**A/N: This is _really friggin short guys. _I thought it would be a little longer but HERE WE ARE WITH HARDLY 700 WORDS!! Where's my normal 1,000 at least? *whines* Next one will be longer though, I promise! Hope you all enjoyed!!**


	4. Training

**A/N: You know, I love writing this story. I'm gonna update as soon as I get a chapter written. How's that sound?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters, they belong to Disney/Pixar. **

Sunday morning came quickly. Ethan had made his way down to Finn's stall. The stallion stuck his head out even before he called to him, quietly nickering.

"Mornin'."

Finn nickered again, louder this time and threw his head back over the stall door. Ethan chuckled.

"Eager to get out huh?"

Finn looked back at him as the stall door unlocked, Ethan swinging it open. He motioned for Finn to follow him, heading towards the tacking area.

He shot out of the stall, his ears pricked as he trotted to catch up. He knew they were working, and he was always excited to do that.

Ethan quickly tacked Finn up, tightening the girth and throwing the reins over his head. He snapped his helmet into place before jumping onto his back, and directed him to the indoor arena.

Once they were inside, Mason was there and waiting for them. "Ready?"

"Yup."

Once again, Finn was asked to walk around the arena, which he did. When asked for a trot, he picked one up easily. That's when Ethan nodded to Mason.

The sound of an exploding bomb sounded from right next to Finn. The stallions head whipped around towards the sound, his ears pricking as he jumped sideways and away from the noise. He planted his forelegs and twisted his hind end, fully facing where the noise had come from. He stared it down, until Ethan was fairly sure something had actually happened outside.

The same noise was heard from the other side of the arena, loud and echoing. Finn once again whipped around without warning, pinning his ears for a moment before pricking them. Ethan held on, letting him focus. He wasn't spooking... he was trying to pin point the exact location.

The third time the explosion went off it was directly behind Finn. He actually bucked that time, kicking out behind him before whipping around and rearing, striking out at whatever had caused the noise.

It was a threat, one that Ethan had never had to deal with before on either of his past partners. He thought again, he didn't know why he kept comparing Finn to them... he wasn't meaning to, and he wasn't thinking any less of them, but Finn just acted so much better to danger.

When Finn came back down, Ethan gave Mason a thumbs up before jumping down and off of Finn. He lowered his head as Ethan smiled, patting his neck. "Good job! Wanna go out for a while and see Leland and Sid?"

Finn nodded, he hadn't been able to see them. The last time he had seen them was the day they arrived.

Ethan easily took Finn's tack off, waving him off. Finn squealed, taming off out of the double doors that lead outside. He laughed as he heard two more squeals, presumably from Leland and Siddeley.

He turned back to Mason, walking over to him with saddle and bridle in his arms.

"I think you've made the right decision Ethan," Mason commented, smiling, "He's the bravest horse I've ever seen. Judging from the way he reacted to the shots and bombs, you and him should have maybe a month more of additional training before you can go on an actual mission."

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck after setting his tack down. "I know. I can't believe I never chose a stallion before. His reactions are faster and better than the geldings."

Mason hummed, "You do know you still have to learn a bit on him before you can go on a mission."

Ethan leaned against the wall, "Like what?"

"Shooting over his head, leading you to safety, jumping over bigger objects and running over a long distance, along with fighting skills. He should also learn to come when you call."

"First off, he can jump and run long distances. He knows how to fight, and I can definitely shoot over his head. And he does come when I call!"

"I want to see all of those in action before I let you and him on any missions. We have a test for the new recruits and their riders in a few months."

Ethan's eyes narrowed and he took himself off the wall, walking towards Mason. "Are you kidding me? Sir, we can prove to you _now _that he's able to do all those things! You just said we could go on a mission in a month!"

Mason hummed. For a moment he didn't do anything, and Ethan suddenly tensed.

From outside, Finn was contently grazing next to Siddeley and Leland. The friends didn't need to talk, just needed to be next to each other.

His head flung up when he heard Ethan scream, then yell his name.

**A/N: I rewrote that ending like seven times. So... yeah it's cliffhanger. How do you like me now? Ha**

**And again I'm sorry the chapters are so short, **


	5. Mason?

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! I hope you all liked my cliffhanger last time. *cue Evil Laughter***

**ALSO IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! I had like... no inspiration to write this for a while for some reason. So... yeah... sorry bout that**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters.**

Finn hadn't even stopped to think. As soon as he'd heard the scream, he had launched himself off his hindquarters, propelling himself forward. At a dead run within moments, he sprinted into the building where he'd just left Ethan not five minutes ago.

Jumping through the double doors, he didn't slow down as he saw Mason standing over a downed Ethan. His ears pinned, picking up speed.

Mason didn't have time to think before Finn was on him. There'd been no warning for him other than pounding hoofbeats - which in his defense, came to fast to react properly.

Finn opened his mouth, only to clamp down on the top of Mason's neck. His teeth sunk into his flesh as all Finn's forward motion suddenly came to a halt. His legs came off the ground as he twisted to face Mason, dragging him away from Ethan in the process.

Instantly, Mason had retaliated. Trained further in fighting, he knew he had an advantage over Finn.

Well... thought.

As Mason twisted to srike, Finn bounced backwards, going to stand on his hind legs. Mason met him in the air, pawing at the younger stallion. Finn dipped his head lower, pinning his ears to his head and baring his teeth.

He came down first, throwing his head away and flinching as Mason came down with much more force than needed. He pricked his ears at the younger for a moment, as both paused.

Finn sized him up, judging if he could win by how much muscle to fat ratio he had and comparing it with his own. He dropped his head, locking his eyes with Mason's. He knew the other was sizing him up as well.

Before Finn could make a final, set judgment, Mason lunged at him again. Finn squealed, rearing and striking. He twisted mid air, propelling himself off his hind legs and using the little momentum he had to kick out. He struck Mason in the face with both hind legs, noting how Mason yelped in response.

He whirled around, pricking his ears. He held his head high, muscles twitching and nostrils flaring. He stood in front of Ethan, who had picked himself up onto his feet. Everything in Finn blared to get Ethan out of here.

But he didn't think Mason would let him off that easy.

He waited p Mason had recovered and made to strike at him before ramming himself into Mason. The sound they made when they hit made Ethan wince.

Ethan was pressed against the wall, making sure to stay out of the twos way. He glanced at them just as Finn stood on his hind legs, ears pinned to his head as he struck out at Mason again.

He looked over at the phone that was hung on the wall. He reached over to it, alerting everyone that Mason had attacked him, and was now fighting one of there agents.

He looked back over at the fight as Finn was pushed over backwards, landing with a loud thud. It made even Ethan's back hurt, just by the angle Finn had landed in.

But he was quick to pop back up, launching himself off his hind legs and at Mason again.

It was in slow motion for Ethan. It seemed like forever until several other agents burst through the door, yelling at them just as Mason's forelegs dug into Finn's chest in hopes of once again pushing him off balance.

However before it could escalate any further, four agents grabbed ahold of Mason by the mane, one of the humans expertly slipping a bridle on so they could have better control over him. Three more went to Finn, grabbing a hold of his bridle from either side and yanking on it.

That made things worse.

Immediately, Finn changed targets. Probably still thinking they were trying to attack Ethan, he tried to bite ones face. The agent pulled away as one of the other human agents yanked the other side of his bridle.

Finn reared, striking at them. Ethan pushes himself off the wall and moved to stand in front of Ethan, pausing with his hands up. Finn came down, pricking his ears and quieting.

"There ya go. See, right here. I'm ok."

Finn blew softly through his nostrils, dropping his head a bit.

"You can let go now boys. Let's take care of Mason."

**A/N: Annnnnddddd I'm so so so sorry this was so late. I lost inspiration for a bit then my inspiration decided it had to come back right before I was supposed to go to bed. **

**Oh well**

**And this is really short... oops**


	6. Offers

**A/N: Chapter 6 is rollin on through... chew chew goes the train. The Fanfiction Train. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters characters, they belong to Disney/Pixar. **

It had taken forever to calm Finn down completely.

After the incident, Finn had still been wired and flinchy, sensitive to whatever was going on around him. He picked up and tensed at noises Ethan couldn't even hear.

He had eventually had to go work him under saddle for a while, inside. Jumping, dressage, lateral work - whatever he had to do to get Finn under control and in a working mind set. Which took about an hour.

While brushing him off, two agents approached them. One human and a horse. Thankfully, Finn didn't feel a threat, and didn't decide to attack either of them. Just settled for pricking his ears and turning his head to watch.

They stopped, ducking their heads for a moment.

"Boys. May I help you?"

"Yes. We have some news regarding Mason, sir."

Ethan quirked a brow. Since when did anyone refer to him as _sir?_

Ethan and Finn shared a quick glance before Ethan turned back to the boys, nodding his head. "Go on."

"Mason has been arrested for fighting with agents, and resisting arrest as well as working with some of the major prisoners."

Ethan frowned, "Thank you for letting us know," and turned back to brushing Finn.

"But, Sir, as per request of the higher ups, you have been offered the position for Head if CHROME."

Ethan stopped brushing Finn, and looked up.

He took a deep breath before turning around, "Tell the higher ups I don't want the position. I can't leave Finn now, too much has happened. That, and I love working the field. My comfort zone is there, taking orders instead of giving them."

The two nodded, "Yes sir."

They turned around and headed back presumably to tell the higher ups what he had said. Without a word he turned back to Finn and began to brush him again.

Finn had, at one point, fallen asleep. He only woke up when Ethan had dropped the brush he'd been using to pick up the mane and tail comb, heading to his tail with a few rubber bands specifically designed for braiding.

"Gonna play with your tail a bit here bud. Neither of my other partners have looked good with braids but you just might."

Finn stood patiently as Ethan worked the comb through his tail, detangling it. Since his tail wasn't too thick, he had no problem with it.

Then, Ethan began braiding it. Taking strands and forming each section into a diamond type look. A Continental Braid, only on a tail.

Once he was done, he stepped back and smiled, putting his hands on his hips. "I think it looks good on you. What'd you think bud?"

Finn twisted his head back to get a look at his tail. The top of it on the outside had the diamon shaped braids on it, covering the rest of his tail.

"I like it."

"Certainly looks better on you than Harley or Prix," Ethan chuckles as he bent down to collect the grooming box.

He untied Finn from the post and let him follow him back to his rather roomy stall. Ethan placed the grooming box on top of the shelf outside of his stall door as Finn went in, dipping his head in the feed bucket to his very much deserved dinner.

Ethan threw a couple pieces of hay inside and shut the door, locking it. He touched Finn's forehead, rubbing his ears for a moment as he ate. "Goodnight bud. See ya in the mornin, k?"

Finn lifted his head above his food to nicker at him before returning to his food. Ethan chuckled and walked out of the stabling area, heading back to his own housing back at CHROME.

However, he was stopped by Blake, one of his agent friends. The one that worked with Rod, the American super-spy horse. They made quite a team.

Blake ran a hand through his brown hair, "You have a mission. I don't know what it's about, but I do know that the new Head of CHROME, Jack, wants you in his office."

Ethan raised an eyebrow, "That was fast. Like, really fast. They just asked me if I wanted the position like half an hour ago."

Blake chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah well that's how CHROME works."

Ethan chuckled, "Well, thank you. I'll head over. How's Rod doin?"

"As well as he can be, I guess. He's still recovering from that incident in America. With Professor Z and his little minions."

"Their becoming a nuisance, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I believe that's what your mission is about. Or something related to them. Good luck," Blake put a hand on his shoulder, "Take care of Finn. I heard of what happened, just about everyone knows."

Finn places a reassuring hand on Blake's. "We'll be fine. You know me, and I know Finn. Maybe for only a couple months, but he's a stubborn boy that'll stop at nothing to make sure him and I get out safe and the mission is accomplished."

Blake nodded, "Good luck, and be safe."

"Will do."

With that, the two men walked off in separate directions. Blake whistled, and Ethan knew - If Rod could hear him - Rod would be over in thirty seconds. Tops.

On his way over to the office, Ethan could only hope that Finn was as brave on the field as he was in training.

**A/N: So, I got this done in record time I think. Lol well I got inspiration back SO I will be getting things done and this will get moving. Hopefully this makes up for the last chapter. I know this is semi-short, but they will get longer.**

**I keep saying that don't I?**


	7. The Mission Question

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here!! I'm tryin to make up for making you guys wait so long for the last one lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters, they belong to Disney/Pixar. **

Ethan quickly made his way towards the officer door, gently knocking. From inside, he heard a low voice call. "Come in."

Ethan opened the door, revealing a dark chestnut with a striking blaze down his face. His long mane put into short braids at the top of his neck, and his tail curled into some sort of weave Ethan hadn't seen before.

"Sir, you asked for me?"

The chestnut nodded, "Yes. I've heard a lot about you, Ethan. One of the greatest agents to have ever worked at CHROME."

The stallion ducked his head a bit, before storming grey eyes looked back up at him. "That's why I called on you for this mission. I understand your young partner is inexperienced in the field, but from what I've heard he's showing promise."

Ethan decided he could step further into the room, and sat down in the chair opposite of where Jake was standing.

"Yes, he's never been on a mission before."

Jake nodded once, "Since you know this colt better than I do, I perfectly understand if you don't want to carry out this mission. But I will pair you with a more experienced team, if you choose to except."

Ethan tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "What's the mission?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see, Professor Z has escaped from prison, along with several of his associates. He has now joined up with his associates that had not been caught. One of our insiders has provided me with pictures of what they are planning," he nudged a file to Ethan, who picked it up and opened it, flicking through. "It's very dangerous. It appears to be a standard television camera, but it's actually a type of 'hyperfocus' laser. Once it's locked into a target, it's immediately destroyed."

"So what do you want me to do? Destroy it?"

"No. Bring it here, to CHROME. Try to not damage it."

Ethan looked up at Jake, setting the file down on the desk. "How do I know this ain't just a suicide mission, sir? Finn has never been out on the field before, and Professor Z is one of our most powerful enemies."

"If you choose to accept, I will have you work with a more experienced pair. But we need you on this case, Agent. And we can't have any geldings on this mission, they wouldn't be as aggressive. I've heard Finn doesn't hesitate to pursue threatening people," Jake said it was a glint in his eyes that had Ethan smirking.

"You heard about that incident I'm guessing?"

"Everyone has," Jake's smile dropped, and he turned serious again. "Do you accept?"

Ethan leaned back in the chair, his mouth set in a firm line.

On one hand, Finn wasn't experienced. Who knows how he'd react out on the field. Plus, Jake seemed set on pairing him with another stallion. He hadn't seen Finn interact with any other stallions besides Siddeley and Leland. Ethan didn't know how Finn would react.

On the other, Ethan could get out and actually put Finn through a physical and mental test. With his slim yet muscled form (and he had definitely grown some muscle over the past month. He had very defined curves, a huge difference from whe he first met the colt) Finn could easily use that against his enemy. Slipping by enemies or - when they underestimated his abilities as Mason had - fighting their way through.

Plus, Finn had already shown he was capable of fighting a horse twice his size. He was fine around gunfire, explosions and was comfortable with following orders. Ethan knew he had a keen sense of smell, and sharp eyesight, which helped. Finn had shown him once before that he wouldn't go anywhere dangerous, either, without knowing for sure they could get through it without getting injured. And Ethan let him know that was greatly appreciated. And he could do it all while following cues and directions.

Impressive, by Ethan's standards. And it could actually work out.

"Who would we be partnered with?"

"I'm sure you know the two. Rod Redline and Blake."

Ethan frowned a bit at that. Blake was nice enough, he was sure Finn would get along with him. The only thing he was worried about was Rod.

Rod was a stallion. A Mustang. He held no tolerance for rookie mistakes, and had the patience level of a military Sargent. He had a horrid temper, and Ethan had seen him get into fights with rookie stallions and geldings before because they accidentally got in his way, or did something wrong.

Ethan knew it was all just his cover, and he was more patient and kind than he would like to show, but at the same time it clashed greatly with Finn's temperament.

Finn was aggressive when it came down to it. He was patient, kind and forgiving. But, if someone pushed him just enough he _would _snap and fight. No hesitation or questions asked.

At the same time, the two could be a powerful team if they got along. Ethan was willing to try, and if it didn't work out then there wouldn't be a next time with them.

Ethan looked up at Jake, who was waiting for an answer.

"We'll do it. When are we leaving?"

**A/N: Annnnddddddd here it is!! God, this is really going to be a long story. I'm talking 30 chapters. Hope you all enjoy long stories, plot twists, and tension! **


	8. Flyin

**A/N: Chapter 8 everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Disney/Pixar owns all recognizable characters. **

Finn could tell something was up when Ethan was speed walking towards him. He pricked his ears towards him, waiting expectantly.

However, all Ethan did was throw his morning grain into his feed bucket and say, "We've got a mission. Gotta leave right away. Eat up and I'll get your tack in the jet."

Urgency and adrenaline surged through his body then. He dropped his nose into his bucket and began to eat as fast as he could. He watched Ethan the entire time as his rider grabbed the equipment that had barely been used, and rushing outside towards - what Finn thought - was the jet.

By the time Ethan came rushing back in Finn had finished with his grain and was prancing in place. His ears flicking, he paced through his stall. Ethan could tell he was eager and ready.

He threw the stall door open. With practiced ease Ethan slipped the halter on Finn's head. Somehow, Finn managed to stay still long enough for Ethan to place shipping boots on each leg. He switched the regular halter out for the shipping halter and quickly lead the stallion out of the stall and down the hallway.

Once they got outside, Finn's head shot up. His nostrils flared, his ears pricked. Ethan tightened his grip on the lead rope. Even thought it wasn't something he normally did, Ethan could tell when Finn was about to do something.

When Finn's ears shot back to his neck and his neck arched, Ethan could only guess he spotted Rod.

And he was right.

He didn't let it stop him from walking forward though, towards Rod and Blake. He gently pat Finn's neck, urging the stallion to flick his ears forward and regain calm.

"Guys on our side Finn."

He didn't respond, only continued to follow Ethan. Rod looked over at them, his head held at chest level. Blake was inside the jet, placing Blake's tack in the tack room.

"Who's flyin?"

"Siddeley and Drake, believe it or not," Blake's voice came from inside, and Ethan couldn't help but grin. Finn's ears pricked at the familiar name.

"Really?"

"Yeah, quite happy about that honestly."

"Yeah," Ethan lead Finn closer to the ramp, "Which stall?"

"Either one. Rod doesn't mind which side he goes on usually."

Ethan nodded and walked Finn up the jets ramp. What impressed Ethan was he didn't hesitate. Even something new - That Ethan knew he hadn't seen before - didn't faze him. He'd quite willingly gone inside the jet.

Ethan walked in first through the stall, leading Finn after him. It wasn't like his normal stall for sure. It was much, much smaller. Made for travel, it didn't allow for Finn to turn around, let alone move much.

He heard Ethan mutter, "It's small for your safety, so you don't get spooked and end up injuring yourself."

Carefully, Ethan tied the lead rope to the hook on the roof of the jet, securing Finn. He left enough rope that Finn was able to turn his head and watch him.

"Do you want me to load Rod for you?"

"Yeah."

Ethan took Rod's lead rope from the ground. The blue and black mustang followed him as easily as Finn had. As he was wider than Finn was, he moved a little more carefully into the stall. And that's when Finn and Rod actually met.

Luckily, Ethan had tied each rope just tight enough where neither could touch each other with their noses.

Finn outstretched his neck, pricking his ears. At first, Rod only stared back at him. When Finn only held his head outstretched, Rod reached his head out as well.

Ethan stood and watched, just in case.

It only took a few seconds of blowing into each other's nostrils, taking in and remember each other's scents, before both squealed. Finn's ears pinned and he tried to strike out with a foreleg, only to bang his hoof into the front of the stall creating a metal clang.

Rod had thrown his head up and away from Finn, baring his teeth with ears pinned. He moved sideways a bit, Finn arching his neck. Ethan knew horse body language by now, and was quite surprised.

Rod's leaning away signaled he was submissive. _To Finn, the younger, less experienced spy. _He never thought he'd see he day. Mostly because Finn was one, younger, and two, they hadn't even fought. Ethan was going to take that as a good sign. Because if Rod had backed down that easily, he obviously sensed something in Finn that Ethan hadn't known of. _Didn't _know of.

That's when Siddeley and Dakota showed up. Finn's friendly whinny echoed through the cabin, and Siddeley whinnied back, prancing a bit in Dakota's hold.

"Chill out, you'll see him in a second," He chuckled, looking at Ethan who nodded.

Once inside the jet, Dakota let Siddeley and Finn talk for a few and moved over to Ethan. Both walked to the front of the jet, where Blake was.

"Ready to get a move on?"

"Yeah. Let's do this," Dakota sat in the pilot's seat, firing up the engines. "Ey' Sid, this things about to take off."

"Alright!"

Dakota chuckled as Blake and Ethan sat in the seats next to him. "So, what's the mission this time?"

The jet began to move forward. Blake replies as they both buckled themselves in for take off.

"Professor Z along with a few of his associates escaped prison and met up with some others. Our job is to capture them and find out what their planning."

"Nice," Dakota glanced at the GPS on the screen, waiting for him to type in the address. "So where are we headed?"

**A/N: this felt a little rushed to me but I know it'll be different for you guys. Hope you liked this :)**


	9. Planning

**A/N: Alrighty, think that's long enough of a delay for chapter 9 don't ya think? **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters. Disney/Pixar does. **

"Ethan! One hour to Germany!"

"Thank you!"

Ethan went back to cleaning Finn's hooves, looking back down. He heard Finn's surprised voice from behind him.

"Wait, _Germany_?"

"Yeah, that's our first mission together."

Silence, and Ethan briefly wondered why Finn had suddenly tensed. He pushed it to the back of his mind, settling with it was unfamiliar territory for Finn. But just like his other two partners, just like him, Finn would get used to going other places.

He set down Finn's hooves, and moved on to brush his tail. He tossed the hoofpick to Blake, and grabbed the comb. Both men were preparing their horses for the mission.

Drake walked in, leaning against the doorframe. "Should be arriving around 3. Did you guys want to start the mission immediately or wait for tomorrow?"

"Considering the jet lag, I'd say wait," Blake glanced over to Ethan, who nodded.

"Alright then. Shall I contact Jake and let him know?"

"Why do that? We've never contacted anyone about that before? We start when we start."

"He asked for it," Drake sighed, turning around. "I really don't have a choice."

Ethan and Blake shared a quick glance, but shrugged it off. New boss, new rules.

The hour went by fast, and soon Siddeley's voice came over the audio, telling them to buckle up as they land. It was a private airport, close to their actual location.

Ethan rubbed Finn's forehead in a circular motion, every once in a while rubbing over his right eye. It calmed the stallions nerves, and often made it so he was easier to control. When Finn was calm, he could manage things that Ethan could never have asked his other two partners to do.

Finn was relaxed as they landed, the jet coming to a slow stop on the runway. Ethan moved to untie his lead rope as he felt it stop, carefully backing Finn out of his stall. The ramp slowly lowered, revealing the suns bright glow.

Finn turned to face forward as soon as he was down the ramp. He took in his surroundings, mesmerizing it. Flaring his nostrils he breathed in the new scents.

They both waited for Rod and Blake before making their way to their hotel.

"Good luck guys! Don't die!"

"That's the plan, Sid!" Finn called, following behind Ethan.

Ethan lead the group into the city of Berlin, Germany's capital. Finn tensed up again. Ethan reminded himself to give him a good brushing later.

Finn kept hesitating in certain areas, Ethan just guessed it was because he was trying to take in the new surroundings. So he let him stop, most of the time.

At one point, Rod had gotten irritated and tried to nip Finn. Had Blake not reacted by tugging on the lead, that could've turned into something worse. The tension between them was mostly settled, but it was still there. One little touch and it could erupt again.

Once they arrived at their hotel, they checked in and went to there room. It was on the first floor - which Ethan and Blake were both grateful for. Many instances had occurred where they were forced to stay in a room on higher levels, and they'd had to jump out the windows to avoid getting shot.

Once they set their bags down on their beds, Finn realizing there were no stalls and he got to sleep whenever he wanted in the process, Blake and Ethan began laying out their plans.

"If he's located in the middle of the city then we should try to find him tomorrow. We're pretty close already, shouldn't be to hard."

"We just have to remember that Finn isn't the most experienced."

"Yeah, but I know him. He's a lot smarter and stronger than I think your giving him credit for."

Blake shrugged, Rod looking over his shoulder at the paper. "You said their in this building underground, right?"

"Yeah?"

Finn glanced at Rod, "One way in, one way out?"

Ethan and Blake both nodded, turning their attention to the stallions behind them.

"What if two us flush them out, the other stays outside and gets the group?"

Rod, Blake and Ethan looked at each other. "How many were there?"

"From the information we have, about fifteen," Blake flattened the piece of paper out, "That plan _could _work, actually."

"Yeah. We just have to make sure we aren't seen. We could get comprimised if we aren't careful," Ethan pointed out, glancing outside. "I have a feeling they have eyes in a lot of places."

"I see what you're saying, but we have the best of the best right now." Blake chuckled, "Right? We're good at this stuff!"

"So, is that the plan?" Rod seemed a bit eager now, flicking his ears.

"Yeah. But we need to see what we're working with first."

"I say we take a couple days to spy on them. That way we can learn their habits and be more prepared to attack them."

Rod turned his head, pinning his ears for a moment to glare at Finn. "Since when have you been cautious?"

"He's got a point, Rod. We should do that. Ethan?"

Ethan nodded, patting Finn's neck. "Yeah. Let's do that. Seems to be the safest route."

Blake nodded, "Its settled then. Good job boys. Now I'm takin a shower."

With that Blake stood and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Ethan sighed, laying back on the bed and stretching. With his eyes closed he muttered, "Best get some sleep, Finn. Rest, you'll need the energy for tomorrow."

Without question or hesitation, Finn let himself fall to the ground beside the bed. He let himself fall asleep with Ethan's hand resting between his ears.

Rod waited till Blake got out of the shower, and into his own bed before he let himself fall asleep. And only after his heard all of the others breathing even out did he let himself drift off.

For everyone, tomorrow would be eventful.

**A/N: I don't know why I put horses in a hotel. Just... please don't ask. They'rs just *aggresive handmotion towards hotel* There!**


	10. Inside

**A/N: Chapter 10!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Disney/Pixar owns all recognizable characters. **

After tigthening Finn's girth, Ethan swung on and gathered his reins. Finn followed Rod out of the hotel driveway and down the road. Both stallions picked up a comfortable trot and settled next to each other so they could all talk.

"Their located in the middle of the city? Underground, correct?"

"Yes."

"And Rod and I will go in disguised as one of theirs, and listen in on conversations. You and Finn will stay outside to try and find anymore information. Correct?"

"Yup."

"And backup plan?"

Ethan flashed Blake a grin, "Run like hell and don't get shot."

Rod snorted, Finn grunted and Blake rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I'm not kidding!"

"Where's our meet up point in case something goes sour?"

"Hotel?"

"That works, I guess. Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

They trotted for a few more minutes in silence before Finn stopped. Ethan was jerked a bit, and was about to ask why he stopped when he saw what he was staring at.

Rod had stopped to, and was staring in the same direction as Finn.

To their left was an old abandoned building. It looked like it could collapse with just a sight breeze. Ethan and Blake shared a look, before nodding and directing their stallions towards the buildings.

"Got your cover?"

Blake leaned down to press a button on Rod's chestplate. Instantly, a hologram flashed over both of them. Instead of the shiny, almost perfect tack they had before, it was now dirty and dusty, torn in places. Blake's clothing was much the same, and Rod had less scars, more torn fur and a dirtier coat. It wasn't shiny, but bland.

"Wish us luck," and with that the two disappeared behind the building, assuming they would find the entrance.

A few moments later and Blake's voice sounded over the intercoms. "_We're in."_

"Good. Now be careful. And remember any information is good."

"_Got it. Good luck to you two. Report back in two hours at the hotel?"_

"Sounds good. Good luck."

Ethan turned Finn around and faced the building opposite of them. "Think anything might be in there?"

"There might be. There's a chance."

Finn, without being asked, moved around the building to the door. Ethan dismounted, carefully pushing the door. It slowly creaked open, revealing a dark and empty building.

Slowly, Ethan moved inside. He hesitantly stepped to the side so Finn could come in after him. Finn stopped to flare his nostrils, trying to find any scent of a horse. Finding none, he moved forward ahead of Ethan and further into the building.

Ethan quirked a brow. His past partners would always wait for him to go forward. Never had they had the guts to go by themselves.

"I'm only getting faint smells, but they were definitely here."

"Who?"

"I don't know for certain, but nobody good," Finn stares at a corner for a moment, before moving on again. Further into the building.

His head low, trying to pick up scents. "I can tell someone was here earlier. Not that long ago. This one is much fresher," Finn's head suddenly jerked up as the door slammed shut behind them.

Ethan felt something beside him, and only realized it was Finn when he saw the light blue eyes looking at him. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I don't smell anything!"

"Maybe it was just the wind?"

A hum. Finn's ears slowly pinned to his head as he lowered his neck, his body protectively placed around Ethan. Something was wrong.

They stood still for a solid minute before Finn moved a bit, lifting his head. "Watch yourself."

Ethan didn't get a time to think before Finn - quite literally - charged the door. He ducked his head away last minute, full throttling his should straight through the wood door. Shattering it and sending splinters of wood in all directions.

Ethan stood still for a moment, jaw half opened. He had no idea where Finn just disappeared to, and had thought he'd left when the stallions head popped out from behind the wall.

"Are you coming?"

Shaking himself, Ethan ran to catch up with Finn. As Finn began walking away, Ethan expertly put his foot in the stirrup and swung onto his back.

"Where to next?"

"Why don't we try the outside of that building. The wind did not push that closed. Somebody had to do it. Maybe their still around the building."

Finn didn't hesitate to turn back towards the building. He trotted cautiously around the other side of the building before slowing to a walk. He looked up towards the roof and higher levels.

"I don't see anything."

"Give it a few minutes," Finn pricked his ears towards the alleyway behind the back wall, "Somebody's there."

Ethan felt Finn tense beneath him, the stallions ears flicking forward as his neck arched. He set some weight on his hindquarters and mouthed his bit. Ethan flipped the case off his holster, readying his pistol with one hand while collecting the reins with the other. He watched the corner.

"Well, well, well. Been a long time now, hasn't it McMissile?"

**A/N: oooooooo now who's this?? Well guess no ones gonna find out till next chapter. Any guesses?**


	11. Names

**A/N: So, one guessed Zundapp, another guessed Mason and one said an old friend. Both of whom are my friends! So good guesses the both of you, and all of you are going to find out now ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters, Disney/Pixar owns them. **

Finn's head lifted, his muscles relaxing. Ethan sparred the briefest glance you Finn's eyes. Perplexed, but a curious look about them.

"Who are you?"

Finn's usual steady voice held a bit of uncertainess in it. His head tilted just slightly, his ears flicking back and forth. Ethan took that as a sign that he was curious but cautious - knew who the horse was but at the same time didn't.

"You really don't remember me? I thought you were better than that, McMissile."

Finn's ears pinned and his head went up a bit, "Show yourself!"

A short, stocky horse moved out of the shadows. The horse was a minty green, with a creamy mane and tail. His mane was long, but braided. His tail was cut short in a bob type style.

Finn's head drew back an inch as his eyes widened. "Zundapp?"

The shorter horse moved from out of the shadows completely, revealing himself entirely. A smile that made Ethan shiver, and a flick of the ears.

"My my how've you grown! I remember you when you were just a little thing."

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here, all the way in Germany?"

"I'm on a mission, Zundapp," with the lift of his nose, Finn became a bit more skeptical, "Why were you hiding?"

A look of innocence from the stallion, "No reason."

Finn frowned, "Now, Zundapp."

The stallion rolled his eyes, moving a bit closer. He obviously hasn't noticed Ethan. Finn was big enough to hide him completely. "If you _must _know, I'm working for a group... completely _against _your team. Technically, I'm supposed to kill you."

Finn's ears flattened to his head. Right then, Ethan decided it would be a good time to leave. Finn however had other plans.

"You've changed, old friend. Something in you is different."

"Nothing is different! I came to my senses. Do you remember Malor? He's who I'm working for. He told me the world is-"

"Malor was off his rocker, you and I both know that. He wasn't ever right in the mind."

"I think it's you who is wrong, McMissile."

The two stood and stared. Sizing each other up, Ethan could tell. Their conversation moved a bit to fast, jumping facts, and he really didn't understand it all to much. To him, it seemed like that old friend of his had turned against him. A while back - because Ethan's dealt with Zundapp before.

Finn took in Zundapps size to muscle ratio. He seemed to have more fat than anything, with some muscle along the top of his legs and neck. He was only reaching about sixteen hands at most.

Zundapp knew Finn was stronger just by a glance. He'd thinned out, had gained more muscle since the last time he'd seen him all those years ago, when he was just a colt. Muscles lined his legs, his chest, his stomach and neck. He could easily see three ribs, but then a healthy amount of fat along the rest of his stomach. Well fed and well excercised, better than his body condition by far.

One strike from the much younger stallion and Zundapp could get hurt. His bones weren't the best, neither was his own help. He also knew if he ran now, he likely wouldn't make it far. By the looks of him, Finn was able to go long distances at high speeds.

All in all, Zundapp knew he was screwed if he couldn't get Finn on his side.

"McMissile..."

Easily, just like always, Finn caught on. "No, whatever your going to ask it's no. If your on a different side, sent to kill me, I should be killing you."

Zundapp's eyes widened a half inch, and that's when he saw movement beside Finn. A dangerous grin crossed his face.

"Who's this with you?"

Finn moved a bit more in front of Ethan, standing directly in front of him. "I can see you've changed, Zundapp. You won't be getting near him."

"We can see about that."

With that Zundapp tried to strike out at Finn. But being short and overweight, he missed. Finn lurched forward, careful not to hit Ethan in any way.

Finn's jaw opened as he twisted his neck to grip Zundapp's crest. He came off his forelegs to get better leverage, pushing a bit on his hind legs to knock Zundapp off balance.

It worked, and Zundapp went sidestepping away from him. With a loud squeal, Zundapp fell to the ground.

Finn stood over him with his neck arched, "Do _not _try me, Zundapp. I'm stronger, as your well aware."

Zundapp's eyes windened as he stood. "I will give you this one chance to run away and get out of my way. I have business!"

"Not on my watch. Now you won't be going anywhere until you have answered a few questions."

Finn pressed forward until Zundapp - unknowingly - backed himself up against a wall. Finn smirked, _intimidated, are we?_

_"_What are you and your associates planning?"

"I will not say anything McMissile!"

"We can play this game Professor, or you can tell us," Ethan's voice came from behind Finn, aiming the hand gun he'd been carrying at Zundapp, "What do you choose?"

Realization crossed over Zundapp's features, "The famous Ethan is working with Finn McMissile? Well, you two will make quite a team..."

"Answer, Zundapp!"

A hum and a very pointed look at Ethan before his gaze flicked back to Finn's. "I'll tell you."

"We're planning on overriding the main electricity system, shutting off the power long enough to break into the prison. Then we can release the rest of our team. After that, we can go through with our main plan."

"And what would that be?"

Zundapp shook his head. "I couldn't tell you. They have not told me that part yet."

Before Finn could respond, he heard hoofbeats behind them and slow clapping. "Nice job, you've pinned one of my most successful men. McMissile, is it? I've heard a lot about you, young one. Why don't you try and fight someone your own size?"


	12. Failure

**A/N: SORRY. SCHOOL HAS BEEN KICKING MY BUTT ALONG WITH PROBLEMS WITH MY HORSE AND LACK OF MOTIVATION AGAIN BUT I'M TRYING. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters, Disney/Pixar owns them. **

Finn whipped around, pinning his ears without moving from his spot in front of Zundapp. He couldn't see the horse in front of him completely, due to the mask over his face. Finn lifted his head a bit, pricking his ears. He was hesitant to move away from Zundapp, but at the same time wanted to size up the stallion in front of him. He didn't see the human, either, until he moved from behind his horse. He had a mask as well, and Finn grunted softly in moderate frustration.

He hated not being able to pick up every detail.

Thankfully he didn't have to move away from Zundapp, though. The stallion slowly made his way towards him. Finn looked him over as he moved. He could see the outline of a muscular and lean frame, the tell tale thick neck of a stallion. Finn guessed he was some sort of Warmblood. Possibly a Quarter Horse.

He was shorter than Finn, that much he could easily tell. But what he also knew was for what he lacked in size, he made up with strength. Finn snorted, pawing at the ground and arching his neck.

"I'm not afraid of you, McMissile. You may have gotten one of my agents pinned, but that's why he is just an agent."

Finn didn't move from his position, even as the stallion and human made their way closer.

"It's two horses against one, McMissile. Don't fight back and I won't draw out your death as long as I originally planned."

Finn heard Ethan growl next to him, and idly flicked his tail. He schooled his face to a neutral position and lifted his head. He forced himself to look bored.

"We will see about that."

Finn lunged at him, ears pinning to his head and mount opening. The other stallion ducked out of the way while his human companion attacking Ethan.

Finn whipped back around to face his enemy, head lowered. Zundapp has joined his companion, and was on Finn's other side. Finn had two choices - run away, or stay and fight by Ethan's side.

He was no coward.

He struck out at Zundapp, forcing him a few steps back before whirling around on the other in one swift, almost dance-like motion. He flashed his teeth as he made to bite the stallion as he kicked out with a hind leg at Zundapp to keep him away. Finn reared, striking and moving forward at the same time. He came down hard and turned his to bite the stallion neck when he felt pain through his shoulder.

He felt the blood trickle down his foreleg and he groaned. He couldn't stop fighting, though, knowing if he even hesitated it could be a death sentence. That bullet was dangerously close to his heart, and he didn't want to take the chance on him getting hit again. He caught a quick glance at Ethan just as he shot the man, who fell to the ground in a heap of pain.

He heard another gunshot ring out and Zundapp's loud groan followed. Finn took his attention away from the male in front of him - a mistake. He instantly felt the others hoof dig into his neck. He jerked away, but not before a deep gash was left in his neck.

Well, new lesson learned. _Don't turn away from your enemy. _

He whipped back around and clamped his powerful jaws over the studs neck. A soft squeal and then someone pushing back. He found himself being pushed backwards. Finn tried steadying himself by trying to plant his hooves more firmly on the ground - but with only his hind legs, that wasn't working to well.

"Finn!" He heard Ethan's voice behind him somewhere, and that urged him on. He knew it was supposed to be a call to stop, but he wasn't like that.

He lurched forward with newfound strength, arching his neck. With that, the stallion in front of him began stumbling back at the unexpected weight being thrown at him. He tried rearing, but Finn's weight stoped him from doing so. Finn tore through the top of his neck, and the stud felt blood trickle down his neck again.

He yanked away suddenly, and jerked sideways. In a split second he took off. Finn was about to follow him when he felt a sharp tug on his reins. He only had about a second to think before Ethan was up on his back and asking for a run.

He didn't hesitate. He propelled himself forward, bolting after the stallion. His ears pinned to his head, and only then did he realize the utter chaos around him.

All around him, horses were running. He couldn't see the stallion, Zundapp, or even Rod anywhere in the crowd. He had to slow down as he tried to find someone familiar. He felt the sharp tug on his mouth just before running into another horse.

He almost flipped over her, but he managed to jump over her and whip around before he lost balance. He pricked his ears towards her, "Are you alright?"

She stood quickly, turning her head to eye him. She couldn't have been more than four months old, with the delicate dished face of an Arabian and the body to go with it. He could see her ribs, which wasn't healthy, and the hard slope of her hindquarters let him know she was underweight. She was a beautiful shade of magenta, with the beginnings of darker mane showing on her crest and poll. Her short tail flicked, and their eyes met.

He saw no markings, not apparent anyway, but he did see scars. Mental scars, all through her eyes.

However, before he could dwell on that, she whirled around and ran away, joining some of the others who were fleeing. That's when Rod came up beside him, carrying a very weary looking Blake.

"What's wrong with him?"

"The filly..." Finn's voice was soft as he watched the rest of the horses fade into the city, "She was abused."

He felt a form of gentle pat on his neck, and he flicked one ear back towards Ethan, "Let's get to the hotel Finn. We have to rethink this."

**A/N: SO AGAIN IM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVE'NT UPDATED. SCHOOL IS KILLIN ME ALREADY IM SO SORRY I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE REGULARLY. **


	13. Resting

**A/N: How long has it been since I posted?? Oops. An with an extremely short chapter... oopsie. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters, Disney/Pixar owns them.**

Finn and Rod stood in one of the hotel room, quietly grooming each other. Their wounds had since stopped bleeding, and let them both feeling quite a bit achy. Apart from the two larger cuts on his neck, Finn had gotten away with next to nothing injury wise. Rod, on the other hand, had several cuts on his flank and neck along with dozens of minor cuts along his legs and the rest of his body.

Ethan wrapped Blake's arm while looking over their map. "What happened down there?"

"Bomb went off. Rod and I were just out of range to not be seriously injured. Those that weren't injured fled before I could get a good look at anything," Blake frowned, "Sorry."

Ethan quickly shook his head, "Wasn't your fault. I'm glad neither of you got killed or seriously hurt." He looked up and put a firm hand on his friends uninjured shoulder, talking quietly, "Be happy you got away. And I think you owe Rod a thank you for getting you out of that mess. And possibly a massage?"

"Does Finn usually get a massage when he's-"

"Actually yes. He gets a full body massage once a month," Ethan quirked a brow at Blake, "It's how he's so nimble."

Blake grumbled, but otherwise didn't say anything else. The two men glanced again at Finn and Rod, who were still grooming each other. Finn looked drowsy, and Ethan called to them, "Why don't you two get some sleep? We can review this in the morning. It's been a long day for you two."

Rod pulled away from Finn, backing away from the younger and turning towards the two. Finn didn't hesitate to trot towards Ethan, pricked ears and curious eyes washing over him. Ethan smiled softly as Finn settled next to him, groaning softly as he laid down.

Ethan rested one hand on his partners head as he rested his eyes as well. It wasn't long before he felt Finn's breath evening out, and he muttered a tired thank you to the horse before almost passing out himself. However, before he drifted off completely, he heard Blake's rough voice from next to him.

"Thank you, Rod."

"For what?"

"Getting us out of the bombs."

A short pause, and then a quiet, barely audible "You're welcome," from Rod. Ethan felt a small smile grace his features, as he drifted off next to his friends.

**A/N: Guys this is so ridiculously short like honestly, but school is really kicking my bum and I really don't have time sometimes. However I do have a break coming up here shortly and I'll work on it!! **


	14. Captured

**A/N: Hellloooo again. I'm here with another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters, Disney/Pixar owns them. **

Finn was the first to wake. He groaned as he came out of sleep, blinking. He was sore _everywhere_, especially where he'd hit the door ramming through it. He groaned again as he tried stretching, and everything felt like it was on fire. That's when he realized the familiar rough hands softly petting his neck and heard Ethan's voice soothing him.

"Little sore there big guy?"

Once again, Finn let out a soft groan. Ethan chuckled, "Figured."

Finn opened his eyes fully, blinking again at the sudden light. Heaving a sigh, and brought his head up. He looked around, flicking his ears once and yawning. He really should be more alert, but he trusted Ethan and Rod and Blake to keep him safe until he could defend them.

Noticing how Rod was showing signs of waking, Finn stood. Once standing, he shook. It hurt a bit, considering how sore his muscles were. He really found out how sore they were once he was standing, if the groan Ethan heard was anything to go by.

Blake jerked awake at the sound. "What's wrong?" Was mumbled drowsily from where Blake was still half asleep. Finn watched as Ethan grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his friend, who yelped and ducked as the pillow flew by him only to hit Rod, who snorted awake and flung himself sideways.

Finn just tilted his head and smirked at Rod, who - realizing what had happened - pinned his ears at the three, Ethan and Blake laughing.

The happy mood didn't last long as their focus was shifted back to the mission at hand. Reviewing the maps Blake found their first problem.

"The building was destroyed when the bomber went off. Where are they all going? They have to have a back up building somewhere."

"Your right," Ethan sat back, bringing his hand to touch his face, "Where would that be though?"

Finn looked outside, taking in the vast city. He carefully looked at each building, taking in as much detail as he could of each one and trying to figure out if it could be used as a safe house for master criminals.

"It shouldn't be too far away from this building, should it?"

"No," Finn shook his head, frowning at his limited view. "They wouldn't have run off in a big group if it wasn't. It must be around here."

"Where could they be hiding? It wouldn't be too obvious."

Finn and Rod shared a look. _It wouldn't be too obvious. _And that would mean it was completely obvious, just not to someone who wasn't looking for it. "We need to think like a criminal and look around the city for possible hiding places."

"Would it be similar to this building?"

"It might be", Rod shrugged, "We will need to look."

"For traces of them as well. Hoofprints is blood, because some of them had injuries," Blake jumped off the couch, heading to the room with their horses tack. "Let's get started shall we?"

They took ten minutes to tack up before heading out. Cantering you the ruined building, Blake and Ethan jumped off to look for clues.

"Why don't you two go look around for a while and try to find anything that may look suspicious," Ethan said. "We will contact you if we find anything and you do the same?"

Finn and Rod nodded, turning around and springing into a fast canter. They ran along in silence for a moment, before Finn asked, "Where do you think we should look first?"

Rod hummed, "Somewhere around here. As Blake said, it would be somewhere close to the other building."

"Should we split up?"

Rod thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, if one of us were to get trapped we couldn't fight our way out by ourselves."

Finn nodded, glancing to his right. He had to do a double take before sliding to a stop, Rod slowing down in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that filly again," Finn and Rod both watched as a small Arabian shaped head poked out from around a building, curvy ears pricked towards them. "She was among the ones running away yesterday."

"So? She could be trying to lead us to an ambush."

Finn hesitated. Rod was right, but he had a feeling that she wasn't. That she was trying to seek help. But he couldn't defy the older stallion or Ethan's orders. Turning around he said, "Your right. Where should we go?"

"Over this way," Once more, Rod took off in a canter with Finn following swiftly after him.

The filly tilted her head as well as dropped it. She'd been hoping they would come to her, so The Boss could trap them. But they were smart, the blue one had figured it out. Now she'd get punished for failing to bring the stallions to The Boss.

Finn and Rod turned a corner, stumbling upon an old warn out building on the corner of a street. Staring up at it, Finn asked, "Is it too obvious?"

"I don't think so," Rod cautiously moved forward, nudging the door a bit. When it didn't move he said, "It's locked."

"Watch out," Finn backed up, throwing his head up a bit before charging and blowing through the door. The same as yesterday, the door splintered and fell open.

"Do you have a thing with running through doors, McMissile?"

The voice came from inside the building, and both agents ears shot back. "We aren't here to play games, Zundapp," Finn's nostrils flared, his head head and ears swiveling to try and pinpoint exactly where the stallion was, "Show yourself!"

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" A chuckle, and the voice was from the other side of the room. "I would much rather like to play with you, Finn."

Rod was by his side in an instant, covering his blind spot for him, "We aren't playing, Zundapp. Come out now before we force you."

"I don't think you'd like to do that." Finn tensed, his skin crawling and he couldn't quite suppress a shiver. "Scared, are we McMissile?"

"Not a chance," Finn spoke through clenched teeth, pinning his ears.

"I like this side of you, Finn. Cocky, so sure of yourself. I really wish you could live longer, but seeing as you jeopardize my job I can't quite keep you around. Ethan will be _so devastated_. And come to think of it, so will Blake!"

Before either spy could react, two gunshots were heard.

**A/N: I have to say, writing wise this is my favorite chapter so far. I'm getting back into the groove of this story and hopefully will be updating regularly again. Hope you guys enjoyed 3 Have good Holidays and a Happy New Year!**


	15. Camera

**A/N: I think this is the fastest I've ever updated this story lol. Enjoy! This is the one that's really going to pick up the pace a little. Also there is a curse word in this (d word), so just remember that. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters, Disney/Pixar owns them. **

For the second time that day, Finn woke. However it wasn't as peaceful as the first time. He woke slowly, yes, but it was the kind that was drug induced. It took longer for him to actually wake up all the way, his head was pounding, and everything was ten times louder than it should be.

Once he managed to open his eyes all the way, he looked around. Everything around him was dark, but he could smell mold, dampness, and unfamiliar horses. The worrying thing was, he couldn't catch Rod's scent. That means Rod wasn't with him. He was on his own, and Rod could possibly be dead.

He stood, noticing a weight on his neck. Looking down he saw a rope tied around him, connecting to the wall. He snorted, did they really think he couldn't get out of this?

That's when a door opened, letting in light along with three horses. One, Finn instantly recognized was Zundapp. The other two were unfamiliar.

"Well, I'm glad you are awake," Zundapp almost snarled, "Wouldn't want you to miss the big reveal."

Finn glanced at the rope again, "Where's Agent Redline?" _If I pull hard enough it'll snap. _

A shrug, "I let my men take care of him."

And that could mean a number of different things, Finn was about to ask the question again but Zundapp interrupted him. "Now, since you can't go anywhere, how about I tell you about our little camera?"

Finn's jaw snapped shut. _Please, tell me all about it. _

"Well, McMissile. This camera is actually a high tech laser. It makes things explode. It's quite fun to use."

"What are you using this for?"

"To blow things up, obviously! I will be taking control of the horseshoe factory. Everybody seems to be going barefoot nowadays but I will show them why that isn't a good idea," a low chuckle from Zundapp, and Finn's ears pinned.

"How?"

"Well," Zundapp walked over to Finn, ears pricked but teeth flashing in a feral smile. Finn was tempted to back up. "Now that you've asked..."

He was abrublty cut off by a pained screamed. Finn's head jerked up, ears pricking towards the sound. That sounded like Rod.

Finn suddenly yanked forward. Of course he didn't have the momentum needed, finding himself being tugged back by the rope around his neck. It tightened, restricting airflow. Before Zundapp could react, Finn grunted and backed himself against the wall before shoving off of it, running forwards with as much of his power as he could. When he got to the end of the rope, it snapped clean off. It jerked him back as it did, the momentum he had being stopped. Finn has no choice but to rear, throwing his head wildly around.

To avoid being hit, Zundapp backed up, leaving Finn an opening. Finn didn't hesitate - he launched himself forward again, bursting through the door. He could heard Zundapp screaming at his henchman to get him, but they could not keep up with Finn.

He ran in the direction where he heard the screaming. He knew he had to save Rod but he also knew he had to contact Ethan. Finn checked for his radio, but it wasn't attached to his gear. They'd taken it off.

As luck would have it, he passed another door. But this time a voice he easily recognized called his name. "Finn!"

He spun around, head flinging in the direction of his name. He spotted Rod, entire body tied to the wall connected by chains. "Go! Find Ethan and Blake!"

"But what about you?!" Finn was close to panic now. He didn't want to leave Rod behind knowing the lemons could kill him.

"Get outta here! Blake and Ethan can help me. Now go!"

Finn sighed, ears flicking. But Rod - an experienced agent - was telling him to go. He didn't want to, but he knew Blake could help Rod more than he could.

"I will be as fast as I can."

With that, Finn took off once again. Using speed as his getaway card. His enemies could not catch him.

Sprinting through the doors outside the building, he took in his surroundings. Mentally making note of where he was, he paused for only a moment to get his bearings. It wasn't far from where they had been when they'd been caught.

Running in the direction he thought was right, he dodged passerby's and yelled for others to move out of his way. Flying through the city, he almost missed Blake shouting Rod's and his name. He slid to a stop, blowing loudly through his nostrils and whinnying.

"Ethan, over here!"

Cantering towards Ethan, he heard, "Oh god you good boy, where did you run off too? You weren't answering the radio. Where's Rod? Why is there a rope on your neck? Let me get it off."

He stopped before Ethan or Blake could reach him. _Leave the damned rope! _He reared a bit, mouthing his bit and prancing in place. Tossing his head, he snorted and backed up, jumping around. "What's wrong, Finn?" Blade asked him, reaching up to try and grab his bridle.

He jerked away, pawing the ground. Ethan didn't need a verbal response, "Rod's in trouble," Ethan suddenly grabbed his reins and flung himself into the saddle, Finn almost startling. He was all set to run when he was stopped, turned back around to face Blake. "Come on. Finn'll take us to him."

A little hesitation on Blake's part, but soon enough both men were on Finn and Finn was told to go. He jumped back into a run, full throttle this time, back to where Rod was waiting.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this 3 next chapter will be up tomorrow! I am off all week next week so hopefully I'll get a chapter up everyday! **


	16. Camera 2

**A/N: Welp here is another chapter, Have a wonderful New Years everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters, Disney/Pixar does. **

Finn snuck through the halls, with Blake and Ethan off him that became much easier. He remembered the pathway to the building, and to Rod. Leading Ethan and Blake down the dark hallway, he reached Rod before long.

"Rod!" Blake ran to Rod's sides, carefully undoing his restraints while Finn and Ethan stood at the door, ready to fight anyone that came down the hall.

Soon, Rod was free and ready to get away from the building. "We have to find the camera! It's in this building somewhere," Finn whispered, "We're here now, we can retrieve it."

"How are we gonna make it back to HQ?"

"Call Sid," Blake instantly reaching into his pocket to grab his radio, and while he was communicating with the other members of his team Finn set off down the hall.

He looked in every room, easing every door open. "Finn, Sid is gonna be here in a few minutes!" He heard Ethan from down the hall and he realized he must've been following him, double checking every room.

And then they heard Zundapp's voice from one of the rooms, "McMissile is going to show up again, we need our best security in this room right now!"

Finn shrunk back, away from the door. He looked to Ethan, silently asking for a plan.

"You can hold him off. I will carry the camera if it's small enough," Ethan whispered to him, putting a hand on the stallions neck to reassure him.

With a quick nod, Finn drew in a breath before exploding through the door. Surprised, Zundapp nor the horse he was talking to had any time to prepare for his attack. Finn had an advantage from that first part, and Ethan easily made it inside the room. He glanced around for the camera, and when he saw it he almost laughed. The thing was small? Oh well.

He shot over to the side of the room where it was set on a stand, grabbed it, and yelled at Finn. In on swift movement Finn whirled around and cantered to Ethan before helping his handler into the saddle. They headed back the way they came, sprinting down the hall and joining Rod with Blake on the way out.

By the time they made it outside, Siddeley and Drake were probably inside the plane. The hatch was opening just as they made it out, and Finn pretty much jumped it to get in quicker. Rod waited for it to open all the way, which wasn't long, and the team was in the air.

The enemy didn't know what hit them.

_"_We got the camera!" Ethan swing off Finn, landing with a thud and presenting the camera to Drake and Siddeley.

With a grin, Drake took it and hid it in a compartment in the cabin.

"I'm surprised they didn't have agents coming after us. I mean doesn't that make more sense to have them chasing us?" Blake chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "How stupid of them."

Finn hummed quietly as Ethan worked the knot on the rope, trying to get it undone. Drake handed him a knife, and he easily sliced through it.

"How do you break out of there, Finn?"

"I snapped the rope," Finn pricked his ears towards Siddeley. "The rope where it was tied to the wall wasn't that strong. A very harsh jerk on my end broke it."

Ethan was running a hand over the imprint where the rope was, a visible line which could've been a bruise forming. "You must've pulled pretty hard Finn."

Finn tilted his head a bit to the side, seeing the marking Ethan was talking about. "I did."

"Are we going going back to HQ or no?" Siddeley broke the tense silence, "Because if we don't get up in the air soon they might actually send agents out shooting at us."

Finn and Rod snorted as Ethan sent Drake a smirk and Blake sighed, dramatically flinging himself over Rod as he said, "Fine! Let's go so we don't get shot today. I'm starving anyway."

As Drake walked to the cockpit, he glanced over his shoulder, "Trust you to be hungry after a mission."

"I just saved the world, ok? Give me a break."

"I think Finn did that."

"Yes," Ethan grinned at Blake, "Finn got us, which in turned helped us save Rod and get the camera."

Blake glared before huffing softly, "Please. Rod and I have saved the world many times."

"Yeah, ok," Ethan chuckled, turning around and leading Finn to one of the stalls as the plane began to take off, "When we get back, we can take a day off, k? You deserve it. And we can get that pretty coat of yours shining again, it's all dirty."

Finn bobbed his head a little in agreement. That worked for him.

**A/N: Dis is short, but I'm getting back into the groove of writing and I am really excited for the chapters coming after this one!! Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. You?

**A/N: So, there's a bit of a time skip at the beginning of this. It jumps from the mission in the last chapter to... well, you'll find out! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters as they belong to Disney/Pixar. **

After that mission, which Finn and Rod had been calling 'The Camera Mission', Finn and Ethan had gotten back into an easy, relaxed rhythm. Training with jumps or dressage in the morning, Finn got to do whatever he liked during the day (unless Ethan wanted to just ride, which was at least three times a week), and training with stairs or water crossings at night. One a week they'd practice shooting, Finn would work on balance with sharp turns while Ethan shot. Ethan fed him performance grain, mixed with supplements, after training every day at around six in the morning and six at night.

That was their schedule whenever they didn't have a mission. And after that first mission, there was really not a lot of criminal activity. So for a while, it was quiet for them.

Until it wasn't. The day she arrived changed everything.

Finn was walking through HQ, looking for Ethan to let him know they'd been asked to go for another mission. He passed the indoor arena, glancing in when he'd heard a sharp squeal. He'd stopped dead in his tracks.

There, in the middle of the arena fighting with three human agents, was the same filly that he'd tumbled over ten months before.

Finn knew fear when he saw it. It was the exact look in the eyes of the bad guys Finn so easily could take down. It was a look he was familiar with. However the humans obviously were _not, _and they were treating the filly as if she was angry. She wasn't. She was afraid. Oh so very afraid.

He watched her jump straight into the air, thrashing wildly for a moment before she came down hard. A soft, surprised snort escaped him and he reacted as soon as she hit the ground.

"Let her go." His voice was soft, gentle and low. All eyes turned to him.

"What!?"

"I said let her go." He paused before walking slowly in, keep his head low and body soft. Trying to signal to the filly he meant no harm. That he would not harm her.

The three shared a look, and then dropped the ropes. Either they respected Finn a lot, or they were done struggling with her. At the moment, Finn didn't care for any of it. Just her.

She instantly yanked herself to her feet, bolting as far as away from him and the humans as she could. However once to the corner of the arena she turned back around to stare at him. Her ears were forward, nostrils flaring and head tilted. Her head was flung high, and she stood with the simple grace of an Arabian - which she very clearly was, by the dished face - but with the carefulness of someone who was trained to fight. Trained to kill.

Finn mimicked her movements, throwing his head up and tilting his head, keeping his ears forward. He didn't try to move towards her, just stopped and stood. They watched each other, and Finn could make out one of the humans contacting Ethan, and possibly Jake. However at the moment he couldn't have cared less.

His attention was on her. Only her.

She quickly bobbed her head, and he repeated the motion. A quick up and down of the head. She did it again, and he copied her again. They stared at each other again, before she snorted and dropped her head to itch her foreleg. Finn, repeated her, and when he did, she pretty much squealed and jumped forward a bit, before breaking into a run along the edge of the arena. Finn knew it wasn't out of fear, but more out of contained energy and newfound excitement.

The sudden movement startled him just a tiny bit, and he ended up swinging his head and jumping forward, bucking once. She watched him and Finn watched her as the two ran. They avoided each other for a while, just watching the other.

At some point Ethan and Jake had slipped in the arena and had joined with the three other people and Finn had heard their voices, but hadn't bothered to care with what they were saying.

Also at some point, he began noticing the filly had been inching closer to him and pretty soon they were neck and neck. He could feel her body heat from the sweat on him, and he knew they should probably stop running soon, but he couldn't stop. Not now when she was so close to him but so out of reach. He knew one wrong move could send her running.

So, he experimented for a moment. He slowed down a bit, waiting for her to keep going enough for him to switch places. He got on her outside, which kept her between him and the wall. Finn could tell she didn't like the change for a minute, but relaxed when Finn's head dropped.

After a few minutes of running like that, Finn slowed down again. He leveled his head with her flank, hoping to get her to slow down as well. Slowly, she began slowing down and carefully matched his pace.

Her strides were naturally shorter and quicker than his was, but at that moment his shortened and hers extended just a tiny bit to suit each other's. Finn could see Ethan's grin, Jake's impressed look, and the other three humans shocked faces.

He carefully began slowing down, more and more each time. With each slower pace she responded quicker, so when they finally transitioned from a canter to a trot, it looked so graceful. Like they'd known each other for years, and it was easy for them to be one.

Finn pricked his ears and automatically curved his neck in towards his chest. They must've made quite a pair, because Ethan had taken out his phone and taken a picture.

When they were walking, Finn decided to come off the wall a little and see what she'd do. Turned towards the middle of the arena, she followed him. She looked curious, and almost as if she was waiting to be told what to do. Waiting for his lead.

When he stopped in the middle of the arena, so did she. She waited while he stood and watched her, and he nickered softly to her. She hesitated, but he heard a very quiet returning nicker. Her voice sounded sweet, but roughened by worry. He dropped his head, but got another idea.

He dropped to his knees, and then shifted so his left hip hit the ground. He was laying down, and the filly took a couple steps sideways. But her head tilted again, and she looked genuinely confused for a moment.

The filly could easily strike, kill him, when he was down like this. He was showing her he trusted her not to hurt him, and he could see her running that through her mind.

And then she was laying down next to him, belly to him and ears forward. It was the first time he actually got a good look at her.

Her coat was dull with malnourishment, her ribs very clearly showed. Her fur was coarse, and he could see jagged scars from what had to be a knife, there's nothing else that makes those sort of scars, and rough patches where fur was missing. Finn's eyes narrowed slightly, and he looked at her face again. A beautifully dished face, with a small star in between her eyes. It was covered with dirt, but he could see it. And her _eyes. _

They were dull, but Finn could see a small, small struggling fire. Almost out but fighting to stay alight. Pain from physical and mental abuse or torture (look at the _scars_). He knew she must've had some form of PTSD. And by the looks of it, she was young. Incredibly young. Finn guesses maybe two, three at the most.

He noticed he'd been staring, so he softly sighed and asked, very quietly so Ethan nor Jake could hear. "What's your name?"

It took a while for her to answer, but finally, "Holley... Holley Shiftwell."

**A/N: So this was a bit longer than I expected but I enjoyed writing this and I can't wait to get the next part up! Hope you enjoyed 3**


	18. Stage One

**A/N: So, this was also fun to write. Hence why it's up so early after the last one. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, Disney/Pixar does. **

After the first day, Finn continuously went to the arena to be with Holley. She quickly warmed up to him, and always looked forward to when he came in the morning.

Finn and Ethan still kept their routine - training in the morning and afternoon - but it was a bit different. With Holley in the mix, if they needed the indoor arena, Holley would follow. She was wary of Ethan for the first week or so, but after seeing how Finn wasn't scared of him she began trusting him. Within two weeks she was tagging along closely behind Finn, and even trying a few of the dressage moves if she felt like it.

They never practiced shooting around her though. Finn had learned she was terrified of gunshots when one accidental shot had fired just outside the arena. Finn had merely lifted his head towards the sound, but Holley had flung herself up into a rear, jumping at least four feet off the ground. With the way she landed, Finn was sure she'd broken or at least sprained something. He found himself walking towards her before she even landed, an instinct drawing him to her to make sure she was ok.

And after that incident, Finn hadn't even thought of shooting around her.

After the first week of her following Finn while Ethan was riding, Ethan began feeding her hay from his hand while he was riding Finn. That's how he won her trust (that, and as stated before Finn wasn't afraid of him, so why should she be?). By the third week, she was following Ethan and Finn separately. She still followed Finn more, but if Ethan called her - not by her name, the only one that knew her name was Finn, so Ethan simply called her 'girl' - she'd usually go to him.

And Finn had become _extremely _protective of the filly. Over the course of two months, Ethan had noticed a change in the way he acted when he was around her. One time, he'd walked in when the filly and Finn were laying in the arena (with the filly laying on her side and sleeping) and Finn had given him a death stare. Ethan had backpedaled out of the room as quickly as he could without making noise.

Ethan had also noticed she'd put on a bit of weight, which was a good thing, along with muscle. She was still thin, but her ribs weren't showing as much. She'd filled out, some muscle showing over the normal areas where muscle should be visible, and her eyes gradually got brighter.

Finn could see the fire return to them, that curious, hopeful, energetic gleam in those jade green eyes.

And gradually she became more energetic as well, to where Finn and the filly more often than not would play fight or run around a bit in the arena.

The fifth week she was at HQ, Jake had pulled Ethan into his office and explained he wanted the filly to tell him her name, where she was from and what her history was. Ethan had been reluctant to go through it, figuring since she hadn't already said anything to anyone that wasn't Finn, she didn't really wanna speak about her past.

But seeing as Jake was his boss he didn't have much of a choice.

He'd gotten Finn to y'all to her a bit about it, but he said she was only willing to discuss it with him. Ethan had shrugged, told him that was fine and just to relay the information to him so he could tell Jake, and that was that.

It was a much more traumatic history than what should've happened to the two and a half year old filly.

He remembered that conversation _very _clearly.

_"Holley said she was born into the fighting. Her mother was a successful assassin, and her father was an upcoming assassin as well. They were forced to have her, and her mother didn't care for her much. Her father she never saw at all. She said when she was a few months old she was weaned and began difficult training to become an assassin like her mother. When she did something wrong she'd get 'punishment', which could range from a few whippings to a cut across her legs with a knife. When I ran into her that one day she said she'd just finished her first mission, where she'd failed it, and gotten shot in the foreleg for it," Ethan could swear he saw red flash through Finn's eyes as his whole body tensed and ears pinned. "Holley said just before we caught her she'd been on a mission, and had she not been caught, she would've failed it anyway."_

_"Did she say who trained her?"_

_"Yes. Professor Z along with a couple of stallions names Grem and Acer. She told me they _loved _abusing and..." a quick pause as Finn cleared his throat, hoping Ethan got the message. _

_Ethan did, and went wide eyed. "Did they...?"_

_"No," and after a moment Finn added, "Had they, they would be dead by now."_

_Ethan chuckled, "And where is she from?"_

_"She was born in London, but moved to Germany when she was a week old."_

Ethan had told Jake, and the topic was not brought up again. Whenever someone mentioned any of those names around her, she'd flinch. Finn would notice, and press his forehead to her neck. It was a gesture he did often to calm her.

Another week had passed, and Jake has once more pulled Ethan aside.

"I want you to tie the two together and let them outside."

"What for?"

"Holley seems restless, and Finn should want to go out by now."

Ethan hummed, but nodded, agreeing. Finn was defintiley longing to go outside, and Holley would like being outside. So right after their conversation he had grabbed a fifteen foot lead rope, a halter for Finn and another for Holley, and walked into the arena.

"You two wanna go outside?"

Holley and Finn had come running up to him, Finn sliding to a stop in front of him while Holley took a little longer to slow down. He slipped the halter over Finn's face, but showed the halter to Holley and allowed her to study it before slipping it over her face with surprisingly no trouble. Ethan then tied one end of the rope to Finn's halter and clipped the other side to Holley's.

They followed Ethan to the door that lead outside, and once it was open the two sprinted out the door. Finn's ears pricked as he whinnied, stretching his legs and throwing his head around. Holley had to stretch her legs to keep up with him, but she was able to keep with him.

Ethan watched as Finn lead her to his, Sid's, Rod's and Leland's usual spot out in the yard. Leland was already out, and he picked his head up to greet them.

Finn stopped a ways away so Holley could get used to Leland, and it was a process but eventually she dropped her head to graze while Finn and Leland talked for a bit.

Ethan smiles softly before returning to cleaning his tack. He knew soon he'd probably have to train her sooner or later. He could see the same spark in her that Finn had.

The need to _work. _

**_A/N: _so, how was this? I really loved this chapter to be honest. I also didn't reread this, so spelling mistakes are probably in there. **


	19. Runnin’

**A/N: So here's the 19th chapter, I have no idea how much longer this is gonna be but I have quite a ways to go yet, so I'd say at least fifteen more chapters? I know lol soooo long but so fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters as they belong to Disney/Pixar. **

"When was the last time you ran? As fast as you could go?"

Holley picked her head up to look at Finn, who was currently watching the open space behind HQ. Leland, Sid and Rod also glanced up at Finn, waiting for the fillies response.

"I don't know," she hesitated, a pang of fear spreading through her body at the thought of running with Finn.

What if he was faster and she couldn't keep up? Would he hurt her because of it? She had to remind herself he wasn't like that. That he wouldn't punish her for something she couldn't do.

"Would you like to stretch your legs?"

Another pause, with Leland and Sid fully picking their heads up at the prospect of running full out and racing Finn, as if they were foals again.

Finn tore his eyes away from the field to look at Holley. She only hesitated for a moment, and then she nodded. She saw Finn's entire body tense before he was springing off his hind legs and sprinting forward. She could only follow, as they were still tied together.

She could hear Finn's friends excited squeals and they followed after the pair. Holley was tense, still thinking she couldn't keep up with the taller, stronger stallion. He must've sensed it, as he slowed down and settled next to her. Just like he had on that first day.

"You need to relax, or else you won't be able to run as fast as you're able to." His voice was low, soft, soothing. It always made her relax, and she did as he asked.

_Relax. Relax relax relax. _

Holley's ears flicked, and she tried stretching her stride. She found herself moving a bit faster, and Finn snorted as he - once again - stretched his own stride and charged forward. She only hesitated a moment, and then she was off.

She kept up, which surprised her. She was shorter than he was, _how can I keep up with him?_

It reached a point where it felt like she was flying, with Finn next to Her. He seemed to be having the time of his life. When they reached the end of the field - she had counted, it had only been about a minute and a half - he turned sharply. Pulling her with him for a moment, he shoved off his hind legs once again and made a b-line to headquarters. Stretching her stride to match Finn's, she found she could easily keep up with him. She knew it wasn't the fastest he could go, and he was probably holding back so she could keep up, but at the moment she was having to much fun to care.

She wasn't prepared for the moment when Finn 'slammed the breaks' and slid to a very abrupt stop. She nearly rammed into him, and just barely managed to slow down and sidestep fast enough to avoid running into him. She'd been a little behind him when he'd stopped, her fault. She only stopped fully when the rope connecting them tightened and she was jerked back a few feet, her momentum stopped. Twisting to see what had caused Finn to stop, she saw Ethan with Rod, his arms crossed and a gentle smile on his face.

"You two having fun?"

Finn flung his head, flaring his nostrils a bit. He pranced in place, ears forward. Holley watched from the end of their rope. Finn was at ease and relaxed around him, and gentle with him. Ethan wasn't tense, and didn't look angry. He never even carried a whip with him. Holley titled her head slightly, once again wondering how two very different creatures could get along so well and trust each other so fully.

He turned to Holley, and Finn looked over as well. "Hey sweet girl, how are you keeping up with him so well? No one else can keep up with him like that."

Funny, because she was just asking herself the same thing. She looked to Finn, and only saw kindness and gentleness in those emerald eyes. Looking back to Ethan, who smiled, she tilted her head to the left a bit and pricked her ears.

"What do you think about doing a speed test for me real quick?"

**A/N: So this took much longer than it should've, and that is all on me. I procrastinated. Sorry. Since I have a day off tomorrow I'll probably work on the 20th chapter. This was also much shorter than originally planned. Oops. **


	20. Fast?

**A/N: So to begin with, I am so sorry for how long this chapter took. And next, I hope everyone is safe and being safe during quarantine!! **

Holley had followed Finn and Ethan into a smaller room, with several pieces of equipment pushed against the walls and two other men inside. Ethan smiled and shook their hands, thanking them for being here and agreeing to test Holley.

According to Finn, all agents took the test, but some just before they began on missions and others when they began training. Finn took it before they began training, although he didn't tell her what the results were.

"Holley, meet Todd and Jace. They'll be doing your speed test," Ethan smiled at her. "Nothing to worry about, all your gonna do is get on this machine," he gestured to a treadmill lookalike machine, with two rails on the side and open ends on the front and back, "And run as fast as you can. The bottom of it will move with you, and will speed up or slow down when you do. Just don't panic, and you'll be fine."

She looked warily over at Finn, and Ethan spoke again, "If it helps, Finn can go first."

She nodded, ducking her head a bit. Finn nudged her side once, and then stepped onto the treadmill. "Whenever your ready, Finn."

Finn picked up a trot, and then a canter, and slowly worked his way up to a run. His stride was long, his head outstretched, ears flattened. His legs nothing more than a blur. He reached full speed in a matter of seconds, and Holley glanced at the radar gun one of the people were holding, her eyes widening at the reading.

_224 mph_

She'd known Finn was fast, but as fast as a racehorse? That never would have occurred to her. Had he pulled his speed so she could keep up when they ran? Or had she actually kept up with him?

She didn't realize Finn was done until Ethan called her name. Carefully, with the same level of insecurity she had whenever she tried something new, she stepped onto the machine.

"Alright Holley, all you gotta do is start running. Ok?" Ethan smiled at her, running a hand down her face.

She nodded once, and then stepped backed. "Whenever you're ready."

She started a walk, letting herself fell the give of the machine. When she was comfortable with that, she moved into a trot, and finally a canter. After a couple minuted at a canter, she moved her legs a bit faster. After a couple of seconds, she extended her stride as far as she could, and moved her legs as fast as she could as well.

She reached her own top speed in less than a minute. Her nostrils flaring and ears back, she went at that pace for only a few seconds. And then she began slowing down, bit by bit until she stopped completely. Looking over at Finn and Ethan, both who were beaming at her with a surprised look in their eyes, she titled her head.

"Holley," Finn grinned more, a gleam in his eyes that Holley couldn't identify, "You topped out at 221. That is very impressive. You could be an agent with that speed."

**A/N: I swear these chapters will get longer, once the plot develops further a bit. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Update

**So, it's been nearly two months since I last posted on this. I have to say I'm not having nearly as much motivation as I used to, especially with this story. However I do believe I'm going to be redoing this entire thing, and posting it again, but I'll be writing it all out before posting. I feel as if that will work better for everyone :) As soon as I have motivation for this story again, I'll start writing the new and improved version. **

**Thank you for reading, and hopefully I'll start the new one soon 3 Everyone stay safe! **


End file.
